


Merry Christmas

by carcinoGeneticist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone lives, F/M, Happy, M/M, Match maker Mary, Merry Christmas, Multi, No yellow eyes, no one dies, samjess - Freeform, why can't Supernatural be like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Mary is still alive. Yellow Eyes never existed and John got into hunting through Bobby. With out yellow eyes, Jess is alive too. </p><p>It's Christmas time and Mary wants to meet Castiel after Sam and Dean keep talking about him. Castiel agrees to go to spend time with Dean. While in Kansas, Mary notices a shift in her oldest son's behavior when he's around Castiel. </p><p>Merry Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this super fucking depressing other thing, Merry Fucking Christmas to happy Destiel shippers

_“The weather outside is frightful, the fire is so delightful. And as long as I love you so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”_

 

Dean hung up the hotel phone and looked at the angel sitting calmly on the bed. He was listening to the Christmas carols being played on loop through out the December month. The way his shoulders sat, it wasn’t hard to notice how relaxed he was. The holidays were always the best for Castiel.

 

Mary had just called.

 

She wanted to finally meet the angel sons talked so much about.

 

Dean looked over to the angel and smiled fondly. He was so at peace with his current state of relief, that it almost broke Dean’s heart to have to shift Castiel.

 

He sat beside him. Castiel jumped.

 

Dean laughed lightly at the expense of the angel, “You all right there Cas?”

 

Castiel frowned, “That was not funny, Dean. I was lost in my memories and you frightened me.”

 

“Sorry,” Dean said simply.

 

The smaller of the two men noticed that something was off about his human.

 

“Dean,  what is the matter?”

 

The hunter looked up obviously shocked that he was that easy to read, “Oh, well, my mom, Mary? She wants to meet you. At first, I wasn’t worried at all, ya’ know. A lunch together or something would be nice, but she wants you to stay at our house for the holidays.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There was an awkward pause. Castiel didn’t really know what to do. Dean was waiting for an answer.

 

“So, will you come? Sam and Jess are gonna be there, and Sammy is really excited to see you.”

Castiel thought about this. It would be easy for him to say no. He could tell Dean that the war was too important, but it wasn’t. He could tell Dean that the other angels needed him, but he wasn’t. He could just leave with out giving Dean an answer, but he wasn’t going to.

 

“Yes, I will come and spend Christmas with the Winchesters.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
